1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to youth-oriented jewelry and, more particularly to a silicon rubber bracelet incorporating removable/replaceable and tradable token-insets for play value.
2. Description of the Background
There are many different games that involve the trading of cards and/or tokens, and teens and young adults have long used collectibles as a means of socializing through trading.
A trading card (or collectible token) is a small card or chip which usually contains an image of a certain brand logo, person, place or thing and a short description of the picture (statistics, trivia, etc.) There is wide variation among different types of cards and tokens available. Trading cards are traditionally associated with sports, and baseball cards are especially well-known. However, there are many non-sports trading cards featuring cartoons, comic book characters, television series, or movie stills. Trading cards are often used to play various games. In the 1990s, cards designed specifically for playing games became very popular using fantasy duels as the basis for game play. For example, Pokémon™ is a Nintendo franchise role-playing game of Japanese origin. Players collect and trade cards representing a myriad of Pokemon animals, each having different powers and each having a different intrinsic value. Yu-Gi-Oh™ is very similar in concept.
Sports trading cards are usually sold in small packets and cards contained in the packet are randomly selected when packed. A certain number of unique cards create a set of cards and the aim is to collect an entire team, all-star players, etc. The popularity of trading cards/tokens has remained fairly constant for nearly a century.
On the other hand, a relatively new pursuit of teens and young adults is the wearing of silicone wristbands/rubber bracelets. Branded rubber wristbands have become a staple jewelry article for teens and young adults, the popular Lance Armstrong LIVESTRONG™ yellow rubber bracelets being just one example. The wrist bands are often associated by color with a charitable cause or organization, and wearers are proliferating especially in the teen and young adult age groups.
It would be greatly desirable to provide a decorative rubber bracelet with a plurality of tradable insets to capitalize on the popularity of both of the above-described products.